


But not with me

by thegirl20



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day approaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But not with me

Lynette moans in protest as Bree pulls away and throws her legs out of bed. Immediately she craves the comfort of warm, soft skin against her own. She reaches out and runs her fingers over Bree’s hip, curving her hand around her narrow waist.  
  
“Stay.”  
  
Bree’s laughter is both light and wistful.  
  
“You know I can’t.”  
  
“Just for a little while. C’mon, five more minutes.”  
  
Bree turns and Lynette adopts her best puppy-dog expression. Bree lets out an exaggerated sigh that Lynette knows is just for show because a second later she’s climbing back under the covers and pulling Lynette back into her arms.  
  
“You are such a bad influence on me. You do know that. Five minutes and then I really do have to go.”  
  
“Five minutes, promise.”  
  
Lynette’s mouth is already at work on Bree’s collar-bone, trailing hot, wet kisses up to her shoulder and onto her neck. This time Bree’s sighs are nothing to do with frustration. Lynette finally brings their lips together. Their kisses are not rushed, not fuelled by the passion already sated. They are slow and soft. Familiar, comfortable kisses. Lynette rolls so that she is lying on top of Bree, effectively pinning her in place.  
  
“If you think this is going to keep me here longer…”  
  
“No, no…I realise my time is almost up and I wanted to talk to you about something before you turn into a pumpkin.”  
  
Bree raises her eyebrows.  
  
“I’m all ears.”  
  
“No, not all ears. You do have very nice ears though…”  
  
To validate her statement, Lynette leans in and captures Bree’s right earlobe between her teeth, tugging slightly. Bree gasps and Lynette lets go.  
  
“But let’s not go there, like I said, I wanted to talk to you.”  
  
“What did you want to talk to me about?”  
  
Lynette dips her head, suddenly shy. Bree takes advantage of this position to place her lips next to Lynette’s ear and whisper.  
  
“Tick, tock, tick, tock.”  
  
Lynette looks back up and smiles.  
  
“OK…you know that Valentine’s Day is next week?”  
  
Bree’s smile starts to fade.  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“Well…I was thinking…what if we, you know, did something?”  
  
“Together?”  
  
“No, separately. Yes, together.”  
  
Bree inhales deeply but Lynette continues before she can speak.  
  
“I know that you’ll be doing something with Rex in the evening, but I was thinking that maybe we could go out to lunch or…”  
  
“Lynette, I don’t think that would be a good idea.”  
  
Even though Lynette expected this response, it hurts more than she’d thought it would. She rolls off Bree and they lie side-by-side in silence, not touching. The tension settles over them like a blanket. Bree is the first to speak.  
  
“I just don’t think it would be appropriate.”  
  
Lynette throws the blankets off and stands facing Bree, hands on hips.  
  
“Oh no, of course it wouldn’t be appropriate to spend a small proportion of Valentine’s Day with a person you claim, on occasion, to love. No, that would be completely weird and wrong.”  
  
Bree sits up, holding the sheet over herself.  
  
“You know how I feel about you. I don’t see why you need to go for lunch on one silly holiday to prove that.”  
  
“Maybe it’s because you never acknowledge how you feel about me outside of this room. Sometimes I feel like I’m just this sordid little secret you keep hidden away.”  
  
Bree sighs heavily.  
  
“Look, if you’re going to yell at me can you at least put some clothes on?”  
  
“Oh I’m sorry, do WASPs not argue in the nude? I wasn’t aware of that particular facet of social etiquette.”  
  
Bree stands and starts to dress, her back to Lynette. After a moment, Lynette starts to snatch up garments and pull them on. Once fully dressed, Bree faces Lynette, arms crossed over her chest.  
  
“Have you calmed down now?”  
  
“No. I have no intention of calming down. I don’t think that my request was out of order. I want to spend time with you on Valentine’s day. Outside of my bedroom.”  
  
Bree stares hard at Lynette, lips set in a firm line.  
  
“Look, I can’t go home to my husband to spend Valentine’s night with him after seeing you in the afternoon. It’s just not right.”  
  
Lynette’s mouth drops open.  
  
“What? You…”  
  
Bree holds up a hand.  
  
“What I mean is that Valentine’s day is the one day of the year where Rex actually makes an effort and I’d feel bad if we had…been intimate.”  
  
Lynette is shaking her head.  
  
“So you don’t feel bad about screwing me all year, but to do it on Valentine’s Day would be sacrilege? Just like you don’t mind fucking me in any and every room in my house but we’ve never done it in your sacred marital bedroom.”  
  
Bree closes her eyes briefly at Lynette’s language.  
  
“Please don’t reduce this to such crudity. And we have done…it…in my bedroom.”  
  
Lynette rolls her eyes.  
  
“Forgive me, yes, there was that one time. And we did it on the floor, we didn’t sully your pristine bed. And the two other times we’ve done it in your house, it was in the laundry room. That makes me feel so special, Bree.”  
  
“Lynette, I don’t know what you expect of me? We’re both married, we both have responsibilities, but suddenly it appears that you’d like us to throw all that to the wind and… ‘come out’…is that the phrase?”  
  
Lynette laughs mirthlessly.  
  
“All I’m asking is that you come out to lunch with me on Valentine’s Day, that you maybe acknowledge that you care about me when we’re both fully clothed, obviously that’s asking too much.”  
  
“Lynette, I…”  
  
“Five minutes are up. You need to go.”  
  
Lynette looks at the floor. Bree regards the top of her head for a moment. She moves in and places a light kiss on Lynette’s cheek. Lynette turns away. She doesn’t watch as Bree leaves the room.  
  
\---  
  
Poker day arrives and Lynette is surprised when Bree turns up as usual. But then, keeping up appearances is a speciality of hers.   
  
“So, what’s everybody doing tomorrow for Valentine’s day?” Susan’s casual enquiry twists Lynette’s stomach and she has to concentrate extra hard on her cards.  
  
“Oh, Carlos is taking me away for a few days. He won’t tell me where we’re going but I think it’s gonna be New York. What are you and Carl doing?”  
  
Lynette takes a chance and sneaks a look at Bree, who is also fixated on shifting the cards in her hand around.  
  
“Nothing out of the ordinary, he’ll come home late from work with chocolates and wine, I’ll cook something that we won’t eat then we’ll have sex. Apart from the chocolates, that’s pretty much every night for us. Bree?”  
  
“Umm, Rex has booked a table at that new restaurant in town.”  
  
Lynette stands to put on more coffee as her friends discuss the reviews of the restaurant that Bree and Rex will be going to. And then Gabrielle asks the questions she’s dreading.  
  
“How about you and Tom, Lynette? Are you guys doing anything special?”  
  
She keeps her back to them, not trusting the tears stinging her eyes not to fall.  
  
“Tom’s away on business. He won’t be back until next week. So this year he’ll be forgetting to get me a card long-distance.”  
  
Sympathetic noises are made. Lynette is eventually sure that she’s not going to cry and returns to the table. She knows Bree is trying to catch her eye but she actively avoids doing so.  
  
When the poker game finishes the girls help Lynette to tidy up. Bree leans against the counter, drinking a cup of coffee, clearly not planning to leave with Susan and Gabrielle. Lynette closes the door behind them and turns to face Bree.  
  
“What are you still doing here?”  
  
“I always stay after poker.”  
  
“Not when you haven’t spoken to me for a week.”  
  
“I’ve never not spoken to you for a week before.”  
  
“Yeah, well, first time for everything I suppose.”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me that Tom wasn’t going to be here?”  
  
Lynette shrugs.  
  
“Would it have made a difference?”  
  
Bree puts her cup down and walks towards Lynette. She stops just short of her and reaches out to stroke her cheek. Lynette doesn’t pull away, but she doesn’t respond, hands firmly in her pockets.  
  
“Do you want me to go?”  
  
From somewhere Lynette summons the courage to lie.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Bree is taken aback. Lynette sees tears start to form in her eyes and wishes she could reach out to her. But she can’t. Because she’s tired of it all. Bree nods curtly.  
  
“Then I’ll go.”  
  
Lynette steps away from the door, allowing Bree to let herself out. When she’s gone Lynette sinks to the floor and weeps silently into her hands.  
  
\---  
  
Valentine’s Day dawns. Lynette lies alone in bed and watches the sunlight move across the room. The doorbell rings. She looks at the clock. It’s seven-thirty. She gets up and heads downstairs. She can’t see anyone at the door but she opens it anyway.  
  
Lying on the porch she sees a bunch of flowers. They are hand-picked and tied up with a pale pink ribbon. No hint of the garish colours and cellophane that Tom usually goes for. She stoops to pick them up. There is a card tucked into the ribbon. She opens it.  
  
“I would be honoured if you would accompany me to lunch today. Somewhere other than your bedroom. I will pick you up at 12. Love, ?”  
  
Lynette smiles and swallows against that lump that has formed in her throat. She lifts the flowers to her nose and inhales.  
  
Heavenly  
  
\---  
  
At 12 o’clock sharp, Lynette’s doorbell rings again. This time she sees Bree standing outside. She takes a deep breath to compose herself before opening the door.  
  
“Oh, it’s you. I thought I had a secret admirer.”  
  
The softness of her eyes and the gentle smile on her lips contradict her sarcasm.  
  
“An admirer, certainly. Just not so secret.”  
  
Bree steps forward and kisses Lynette on the mouth. The kiss is quick and chaste, but they are still standing in the doorway and Lynette is shocked. Bree stands back and holds out her arm.  
  
“Are you coming to lunch?”

\---  
  
They fall through Bree’s door, giddy with wine and happiness. When the door is closed, Bree presses Lynette against it and kisses her thoroughly. She stands back and takes Lynette’s hand into her own, pulling her in the direction of the stairs. Lynette follows behind, the smile on her face growing with each step.   
  
Bree opens the door to her bedroom and leads Lynette inside. Slowly, Bree unbuttons her blouse and allows it to slip to the floor. Her skirt follows suit and she is clad in nothing but a lilac bra and matching panties. Lynette drinks in the sight. Bree goes to the bed and ceremoniously pulls back the covers, revealing blindingly white sheets.  
  
Lynette starts to cry.


End file.
